Rail beds cross a roadway or a pedestrian walkway at grade level or are built into a roadway when right-of-way is shared between tram vehicles with steel wheels and automobiles with rubber tires. In these rail beds, the rails are often installed such that the top surface of the rails are at the same level as the roadway or walkway with the exception of a flangeway, an adjacent recess to accommodate the rail car wheels. The non-exposed surfaces of the rails are often covered with an elastomeric rail boot to cushion or to electrically insulate the rail from the concrete. This type of rail track is called “embedded track” since the rail and other ancillary components are embedded in the track except the exposed surface of the rail
There are various construction methods for building embedded track. One method for building embedded track, especially in the U.S., is done by laying a rubber boot underneath a rail that has been suspended by gigging. The rail boot is then wrapped around the rail. As shown in FIG. 1, a flangeway filler is then inserted onto one side of the rail boot. As the flangeway filler is cantilevered away from the rail, it must be supported by rigid brackets. Rigid brackets are applied underneath the boot and the flangeway filler at intervals. Rail head tape is then applied to cover the rail boot, rail, and flangeway filler. After concrete is poured, the rail head tape is removed. The current installation system requires significant labor, uses significant amounts of materials and generates waste.